Falling Into Empty
Falling Into Empty is American alternative rock band based in Bluewater, Califorornia. The group is composed of Ash Damien-Johns ''(lead vocals), ''Pike Cohen ''(lead guitar), and ''Sebastiano De Luca '' (drums). They are currently holding open auditions for the bass and keboard position. Falling Into Empty are known for their flamboyant, theatrical and androgynous performance style. They are also known for frequently joining the ''Warped Tour line up. History Falling Into Empty was formed by Sebastiano De Luca and Ash Damian-Johns in 2009 after leaving their bands to start one of their own. They were first joined by Ransom Valentine on lead guitar and Linda Wilcox on bass. Their first tour was that same year as an opening band where they were picked up by Epitaph Records. A radio tour to promote their upcoming album followed but was cut short when Ransom left the band for personal reasons. He was temporarily replaced by Pike Cohen, who became a permanent member of the band by the end of the tour. In 2012 Linda was kicked out of the band for personal conflict, replaced by Haley Stein who was later replaced by Annabell Callaghan ''who recently left for personal reasons. In total they've released two EP's and three studio albums and have done a total of 21 tours. Falling Into Empty is often criticized for homoerotic themes but are vastly popular for their glam-rock stage antics and for sounding like "Adam Lambert singing for a metal band". In 2012 the band took a two month long break from touring after Sebastiano De Luca received cochlear implants but returned to touring "perhaps a bit too quickly" and had to cut the tour short by a month. De Luca's decision to get cochlear implants was met with mixed reviews, some critics noting the improvement in the band's sound while a lot of members of the Deaf Community found it "irresponsible". Discography Fierce, Fabulous, Fuckable EP (2009) In September 2009, using the current name, Falling Into Empty signed with the independent label Epitaph Records. The writing process for a tour and a record began immediately. In December 2009, the band embarked on their first US tour, titled ''Kickstand Romance. The group's debut album Fierce, Fabulous, Fuckable EP ''was released May 20, 2009 and sold over 10,000 copies in its first week, ranking at No. 35 on the ''Billboard Top 200 chart, and No. 1 on the Billboard Independent chart.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Veil_Brides#cite_note-4In late 2010, Falling Into Empty went on tour with bands Denver Rising, Seacats, ''and ''Paper Snowflakes. Track List 1. Oh, Dumblewhore 2. The Purple Giant Flew Away 3. F.A.W.K. 4. We Don't Need LSD Because We're All Perfect Magical Unicorns 5. What That Paris Bitch Gave Me 6. Sorry, Hot Lesbian Japanese Alien Sex 7. Bitch, I'm Fucking Perfect 8. For Your Audible Pleasure I Wanted A Pony (2010) The band's first studio album,'' I Wanted A Pony was released on June 14, 2010. The cover art was released in April.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Veil_Brides#cite_note-17The title track from ''Why Does Shit Always Crash Land In Antarctica was planned for use in the movie'' The Thing (2011). Upon learning that the song was not going to be used in the film, the band released a statement and an extended song preview. Track List 1. Thank you, Haley 2. Purple Pussy Fighter 3. Applejack Is Such A Rarity 4, Why Does Shit Always Crash Land In Antarctica? 5. Behind You 6. Gurl, Dats A Bootyhole 7. It's Voodoo Isn't It 8. We Forgot To Name This Song 9. I Actually Like Margikarp 10. This Was A Great Idea Quizzical EP (2011) Falling Into Empty's second EP, Quizzical, was released on September 12, 2011. The album features work by nine producers including among other alternative rock mainstays. The albums also marks a change to more experimental alternative rock sound, as opposed to the electronic sound of their first album. Falling Into Empty were on the ''We Play Pretend Tour ''supporting the new album. Falling Into Empty played the entire AP tour 2008 with other bands such as ''Paper Snowflakes and Bury Maria. Track List 1. Panda Romance 2. Love Them Hoarders 3. No, I Will Not Accept Your Marriage Proposal 4. I Liek Your Beard 5. Fucking Helga 6. Back Off, Hippie 7. Turn Around 8. His Tongue Is A Pizza Flipper 9. Bat Country 10. We Ship Ariel and Gaston Time To Get Serious Now (2012-2015) During an interview for Rawker that the band is constantly writing new music, and that they were planning on recording their next major full-length album in April 2012. In a February 2012 interview, Ash Damien-Johns announced that the band's third studio album is scheduled to be released at the end of 2012. It was announced that the release of their fourth album was to be pushed back from October 30, 2012 to January 2013. On October 8, the album cover art and album title were released and pre-orders were launched from iTunes on Halloween, October 31. Track List 1. My Little Fox Cub 2. Sweet Santorum Lullaby 3. Snug In Your Den 4. Smashing 5. I Can Hear Your Gum 6. Hold Me, Ransom 7. Look Ma, No Pants 8. Wonderbread 9. We're All Doing Alright 10. Crazy Cat People 11. I Set Up A Mirror Next to Me At School So When People Said Ridiculous Shit, I Could Turn And Look At It A La "The Office" 12. Which Feels Better: Lip Butter or Vaseline 13. Ginger Mortician LGBT Advocacy Ash Damien-Johns and Sebastiano De Luca, themselves are openly gay, have contributed to the advancement of equality and social acceptance in the LGBT community. The announcement of their marriage in 2012 was met with mixed responses. While Falling Into Empty moved deeper into a positive role in the LGBT community, there were a lot of critics against the couples' union and the band's "gay agenda." De Luca noted that despite social progress in the US, there was still a long way to go, particularly in the music industry: “We've only made baby steps in broadening the LGBT community's diversity and involvement in the entertainment industry. Larger strides have been made in TV and film but we're just in the beginning with mainstream music." Stating that marriage equality is a cause they intend to work towards, Falling Intp Empty have also spoken their mind on a range of topics, including their beliefs that fear motivates oppression; and that sexual preference isn't a choice but being honest about it is. They also suggested that unequal treatment under the law is complicit in the burden of "shame and guilt and secrecy" that attaches to the LGBT community, a weight which should be lifted from the next generation of youth. The band has also contributed to several other organizations and spoken out about issues such as invisible disabilities, mental illness, depression self harm, homelessness and domestic abuse. De Luca himself has spoken about his struggles with bipolar ii disorder and severe depression that led to self harm. Damien-Johns has touched on the subject of having a mother with a mental illness as well. Past Members Ransom Valentine - lead guitar, backing vocals Linda Wilcox - bass Haley Stein - bass Annabell Callaghan - bass, keyboard